Comensal da Morte
by deviliciouss
Summary: A Morte era o reflexo que via quando se olhava no espelho.


Puxou com impaciência a capa pesada, ensopada, gotejando o próprio sangue. Sentiu uma fisgada na perna esquerda e seu passo vacilou e os cantos dos seus lábios se curvaram nervosamente para cima. Zombando de seu sofirmento. Ou fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não deixar escapar um lamento de dor. Ou de alívio, porque a perna minando sangue e dilacerada pela indiferença de seu mestre chamava a atenção para alguma coisa mais urgente e palpável do que aquela tempestade de emoções que lhe rasgava a alma. Ou porque sua alma tão confusa e tensa e explodindo com as demandas de seus dois mestres opostos exigia toda sua força e perto daquilo a dor física não era nada.

Ou.

Que fosse.

A noite estava quente e morta. A festa acabara mais cedo e seus despojos flutuavam por sobre o labirinto. Ele quase podia ouvir a fanfarra tocando animada. Ou o fantasma dela. Talvez fosse mesmo, não duvidava. Se apurasse os ouvidos... o eco... por trás do silêncio... Sacudiu a cabeça, irritado por estar sendo tão pouco racional e centrado como sempre era. Retomou seu passo rápido, decidido e furtivo. Sentiu-se um pouco mais si mesmo. Uma lufada de ar fresco e decisão em meio aos espíritos podres do passado. A brisa jogou a seus pés uma bandeirola verde e prata e ela se enredou no bico fino do sapato e lambeu a barra da capa. Ele passou por cima dela como seesmagasse um inseto indesejado. Agora, o verde e prata jazia vermelho e pegajoso sobre o gramado bem-aparado.

Rápido, rápido, rápido. Não poderia demorar muito tempo mais. Ignorou a perna que latejava e imprimiu uma velocidade ainda maior aos passos mancos quando as viu finalmente.

As estufas.

Abençoadas estufas frescas e ainda mais serenas. Um túmulo. Fechou a porta sem fazer ruído algum, silencioso e negro como uma sombra. Escorou-se no vidro frio por um instante e inclinou a cabeça para trás e aspirou o perfume dos asfódelos. A mão dentro do bolso fechou-se tensa em torno do punhal. Via ao longe, do outro lado da redoma, as bandeirolas e as tochas ainda ardendo. Talvez a fanfarra de fato ainda estivesse tocando e a festa continuasse; agora uma celebração das coisas que acabam mais cedo e que secam antes do tempo e que murcham antes mesmo de florescer.

Do que poderia ter sido.

Outra vez devaneando como um tolo! Caiu em si e tentou endireitar-se; a perna machucada vacilou e ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Bêbado. Bêbado de horror. Bêbado e caído sobre as folhas decompostas, o reino da podridão, seu meio. Sentiu náuseas mas não havia em seu estômago nada o que ser vomitado. Finalmente cedeu e o mundo diante de seus olhos se desfez em névoa, em água. Devia ter perdido metade de seu sangue na última hora. Curvou-se para frente e as agulhadas na palma da mão o acordaram. Arrastou-se de joelhos sentindo o cascalho espetando as pernas mesmo através de todas as camadas de capa e calças e botas todos negros. Agarrou a borda da mesa com as mãos pálidas ainda mais pálidas e conseguiu colocar-se de pé. Seus olhos imediatamente caíram sobre o rosto do morto. Não sentiu nada. Os olhos estudaram as feições bonitas, os lábios bem-desenhados, entreabertos como se ressonassem, e o nariz reto e as pálpebras fechadas placidamente. Um pequeno cacho de cabelo escuro destacava-se contra a testa branca. Estreitou os olhos e curvou-se, aproximou-se do corpo com curiosidade científica. Fora belo e desejado, bom e inteligente e amado. Agora era um frio e rígido cadáver. E ainda assim, não sentia nada, fosse júbilo ou pesar.

Devia ter finalmente se acostumado com aquilo.

Deixava um rastro de mortes para trás desde que se entendia por gente. Sentava-se à mesa dela, tomava da sopa e bebia do vinho da Morte. À noite, sentia-lhe os dedos gelados entrando por dentro da camisa de dormir e aquelas unhas compridas e empoeiradas arranhando-lhe a pele. Sentia a pele seca da Morte contra a sua, sentia a língua fria entrando-lhe pela boca como uma cobra.

A Morte era o reflexo que via quando se olhava no espelho.

Era sua sombra. Seu legado. Sua irmã gêmea. Sua amante. E ela zombava dele e gargalhava loucamente do outro lado do espelho. Não o levaria ainda, mesmo que ele quisesse. Não lhe faria aquele favor.

Que se danasse.

Ele não sentia nada, mesmo.

A mão esquerda agarrou firme o cabelo grosso do morto expondo-lhe a garganta de uma cor cremosa. Com um movimento ágil, o punhal rasgou pele e carne e o Mestre de Poções colheu mais um precioso ingrediente para seu laboratório. Em um instante, frasco e punhal desapareceram dentro do bolso e ele murmurava o encantamento fechando os cortes com sua varinha. Breve o cadáver voltou a ser tão belo e sem mancha como sempre fora em vida.

A noite o recebeu com seu bafo quente e apodrecido. E os mortos-vivos em festa o saudaram, atirando serpentina e bandeirolas coloridas sobre a sombra que se arrastava manquejando em direção ao castelo.

---

bem. tive a idéia pra fazer essa fic a long time ago. mas acabou virando outra coisa e ainda, agora, duas semanas depois de ter escrito, virou ainda outra coisa. um novo significado. se eu fosse supersticiosa, nem postaria isso aqui. mas não sou, e gostei da idéia dessa fic. foi escrita depois de uma overdose de edgar allan poe, acho que dá pra se notar. o título também tem um quê de poe, surgiu de uma coisa que eu faço muito, que é ficar repetindo palavras e expressões até elas adquirirem outros significados. essa não é uma história sobre um "comensal da morte", mas sobre um "comensal" "da morte" ;)

e eu devia escrever mais shortfics.

feliz natal pra vocês, mesmo eu não acreditando nessas coisas )


End file.
